Bird Bomb
by Kerink
Summary: Deidara's birthday is usually a sad one. Oneshot


**Keri:** Ugh, I've been sick all week. I'm very cold too. Been home two and a half hours (had to go to school this week, we had midterms) and still have an hour or two until anyone gets home. –sighs- My RP partner's grounded and my baby's offline so I thought I'd type this one shot up that's been in my head a while. It's pointless but cute.

**Warnings: **Nothing I can think of. Maybe a little Kakuzu/Deidara?

**Disclaimers:** Naruto (c) MK

- - - -

He could still remember it, from his child hood, the day he accepted that no body loved him. That no body cared. That he would always be a freak, and he had come to accept this. Yet every day he was able to put on a smile and laugh. He was anything but calm, and sometimes the others told him he was annoying, that he should grow up. But still, he tried. And usually, he was able to forget that he was alone. That his world was small and the ones in it would never understand.

He remembered the day, the memory playing through his mind. He was ten now. His tenth birthday. He was walking down the halls of his house, wrapping bandages around his hands to try and hide them, long blonde hair falling into his face. He stopped at the door to his kitchen, hearing his mother and father talking.

"I don't know why you insist on making those for her? She's a disgrace to this family, a freak." His father spoke. The man remembered how he frowned. His father had always treated him like a girl because of his looks. After a while he had stopped trying to win his father's love.

"Look," he heard her say, "it's his birthday and the least I can do his make him a few rice-cakes." He remembered his mother's cakes; they had been the high-light of his year. Rice was expensive in his home land: The mountain terrain made it hard to grow. "I know he's a hassle, and I'm sorry I didn't throw that…that _demon_ in the river like mother told me to, but it's too late now. We only have eight more years to deal with him, and then we'll be free."

Deidara could remember the hurt, the pain, and the tears. It hurt, it always hurt. It still hurt. Exactly ten years later and still no one cared. Not a single member in the Akatsuki had so much as wished him a happy birthday – which was all he asked. He didn't need gifts or a cake, or any special treatment. No. Just a 'Hey by the way, happy birthday'. They didn't even have to smile at him.

The blonde suicide bomber buried his head in his arms, letting the tears from his single eye fall onto the dinning room table. It was well into the night and almost everyone was in bed. Although, Sasori would be out and about soon. The night was his time. When he could roam the hide out with out having to deal with the inconvenience that was the other members. Deidara didn't mind, Sasori always saw him cry.

He knew the puppet would be out soon, so he didn't even bother looking up as he heard a door open and then close again. He heard foot falls approach him and still he didn't look up. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and still, the other got no response. It wasn't until he heard himself be addressed by a voice other than his partner's that he sat up.

"Deidara, get your head off my table, you're going to ruin it."

The man looked up, rubbing the blue eye on the right side of his face, the mechanical one hidden by an insanely long fringe. "K-Kakuzu-san?!" he choked out. "What are you doing up at this hour, un?" he sniffed, but tried to hide it.

The tan skinned stitch-man shrugged. He looked around the dinning room and into the kitchen across from it. Unimpressed or upset by the amount of money spent, the look on his face remained blank. "So, Deidara, um, how old are you now?"

Deidara blinked. "T-twenty, un." Kakuzu had remembered? The Kakuzu? Unimpressed, uninterested, nearly immortal, sadistic, short tempered Kakuzu. He remembered Deidara's birthday?

The man made a thoughtful noise. "You're still just a baby," he clacked his tongue before he shoved something in Deidara's face awkwardly. "Erm, here."

At first Deidara wasn't sure what the plush was, but after backing up a little, he saw it was a bird. No, not just any bird. "This…" he gasped out, taking the bird with shaky hands. It was an exact replica of the bird he usually rode around on. He felt the cloth beneath his hands, turning it around to find a zipper. Deidara looked up at Kakuzu, and when the man gave him a nod, he unzipped it. He fought with the toy for a moment, before flipping it in-side-out, the bird turning into a mushroom cloud as he did so.

He could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Deidara stared at the doll, turning it back into a bird and staring at it some more. Again tears fell down his face as he clutched the hand-made toy. "K-Kakuzu…" he said threw sobs.

The man was taken a back. "Uh…D-Deidara?" he bent down to face the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A-are you okay?" He fell onto his bottom as the younger man tackled him.

"Oh Kakuzu thank you, thank you, thank you un! I-I love it! It's th-the greatest thing in the world, un! I'll treasure it forever!" he kissed the man on his cheek before jumping up. He twirled on the tile floor, his cloak wrapping around him, and he ran to his room squeaking happily to Sasori about his gift.

Kakuzu sat up, giving out a weak, exhausted laugh. "Crazy kids."


End file.
